Stay With Me, Even You're Yuri
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit karena dia...My 1st SongFic Don't Like? Don't Read!


Summary : Saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit karena dia... My 1st SongFic Afgan-PadaMu Ku Bersujud.

Stay With Me, Even You're 'yuri'

Naruto POV

"Kenapa Naruto? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Temari.

"Aku ingin sekali kembali. Ya, kembali ke Konoha. 2 tahun sudah kutinggalkan. Seperti apa keadaannya sekarang." aku pun mulai membayangkan Konoha sekarang. "Lagipula, tugasku sudah selesai. Kalau aku tidak segera pulang aku pasti akan dimarahi oleh Tsunade-baa-chan. Aku tak mau itu terjadi."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang Naruto. Akan kusampaikan salammu pada Gaara dan yang lainnya."

"Terima kasih Temari-nee." tukasku sebelum aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Suna dan temanku.

Sakura-chan, aku akan datang. Bersabarlah.

2 days later

Akhirnya kembali. Aku kembali ke Konoha. Kangen rasanya. Sudah 2 tahun kutinggalkan namun seperti 100 tahun rasanya. Tapi Konoha sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kupandangi langit Konoha yang berwarna biru cerah sampai ada seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu muridku. Kau tak ada perubahan, ya." sapanya. Ternyata dia adalah Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau juga tak ada perubahan." balasku.

"Benarkah? Ahahaha. Kupikir ada. Ya walaupun sedikit. Hehehe." kangen juga rasanya mendengar tawa khasnya.

Aku pun menggerutu dan kemudian... "Oh iya. Kakashi-sensei mau kemana?" tanyaku. Seketika pertanyaanku membuatnya bingung.

"Eh? Soal itu... err... bagaimana ya?" dia mengernyit bingung menemukan alasan yang pas untukku.

"Jangan-jangan..." sedikit menggantung. "Mau ketemu Kurenai-sensei ya?" seketika pertanyaanku langsung membuat wajahnya merah.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." jawabnya santai meskipun dengan wajah memerah.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" tanyaku karena penasaran. Karena setahuku, belum pernah aku melihat Kakashi akrab dengan Kurenai.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan, nanti kau juga tahu." jawabnya. "Lantas kau mau kemana?"

"Ngg... aku mau ke tempat Sakura-chan. Dia pasti sedang menungguku." balasku.

"Oh begitu. Kuharap hubungan kalian berdua bisa bertahan. Daah..." tukasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya Sakura.

'Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Pastinya.' batinku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke rumahnya. Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di rumahnya. Kuhela napas panjang sebelum membatin. 'Baiklah. Lebih baik ketuk pintu dulu. Sopan adalah hal mutlak.'

Namun sebelum pintu kuketuk, gerakanku berhenti. 'Pintunya tidak terkunci. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.' batinku mulai khawatir. Perlahan aku masuk ke ruangannya. Kemudian aku mencari ruangan yang biasanya Sakura tempati. Kudekati pintu itu. Saat aku akan membukanya terdengar desahan. 'Sakura mendesah? Apa mungkin Sasuke ada di sana juga? Mungkinkah ada hubungan di antara mereka saat aku-' pikiranku hilang saat aku lagi-;agi mendengar desahan. Namun sedikit berbeda. 'Apa jangan-jangan? Tenang Naruto. Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu.' paksaku dalam hati. Aku mulai membuka sedikit pintu itu. Untungnya engsel pintu itu tak berbunyi. Jadi Sakura tak mendengar. Namun saat aku melihatnya...

Ku menatap dalam gelap Tiada yang bisa kulihat

'Jadi Sakura itu...yuri? Bersama dengan...Hinata?' pikirku saat aku melihat mereka berdua melakukan 'Deep and Intimate kiss'. Hatiku terasa sakit saat aku melihat mereka melakukan hal yang tak wajar itu. Padahal setahuku, Sakura itu wanita yang normal. Mungkinkah karena aku? Atau karena Hinata dia jadi seperti ini?

Selain hanya nama-Mu Ya Allah

Aku pun menggenggam erat kerah kiri bajuku. Mencegah kemungkinan jantungku berdetak keras meskipun sakit. Karena tak tahan lagi, aku langsung meninggalkan rumahnya dan mulai melangkah gontai menuju rumahku. Di balik rasa sakit ini aku membatin.'Aku siap menerima keadaanmu meskipun kau yuri atau semacamnya.'

Esok ataukah nanti Ampuni semua salahku

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi padaku

"I-iya." balasku singkat.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." tanya Kakashi lagi. Aku agak ragu untuk menjawab ini. Tapi, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan.

"Maaf jika aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi..." sedikit menggantung. " Aku tetap akan menerima dia sebagai kekasihku. Tapi hanya ada satu cara."

Hindari aku dari Segala fitnah

"Caranya bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Akan kupikirkan nanti." kataku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Apa yang menyebabkan Sakura jadi seperti ini?

Kau tempatku meminta Kau beriku bahagia

Aku melihat Sakura dan Hinata berjalan. Dengan perlahan aku mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang lumayan sepi. Mereka berpikir hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Padahal tanpa mereka sadari, aku juga ada di sana.

"Kau tahu Sakura?" kata Hinata dan membelai rambut pink Sakura. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menempelkan tangan Hinata di pipinya. "Apa?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku janji akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu." kata Hinata. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata lurus "Kalau begitu, sama. Aku juga janji akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu," balas Sakura. Hinata tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

1 cm lagi...

Jadikan aku selamanya Hamba-Mu yang slalu bertakwa

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bersama Hinata pula?" tanyaku pelan. Seketika pertanyaanku langsung membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih untuk menatapku.

"Na-Naruto...i-ini...bu-bukan-"

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan. Aku tak bertanya padamu. Aku mau bicara dengan Hinata sebentar saja." aku langsung potong perkataannya dengan permintaanku. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Ampuniku Ya Allah Yang sering melupakan-Mu

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata? Apa karena kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku pada Hinata. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Selama ini aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu memilih Sakura ketimbang aku? Aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu. Aku-" aku pun menaruh telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Sabarlah Hinata. Kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang pantas jadi kekasihmu." ucapku pelan. 'Termasuk diriku Hinata. Tapi terlanjur.' batinku.

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Aku pun menggeleng.

Seolah kau limpahkan karunia-Mu Dalam sunyi aku bersujud

"Maafkan aku Sakura, Hinata. Aku bu-butuh waktu." suaraku bergetar menahan tangis. "A-aku ha-harus pergi." aku pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Bersama tangisku dan sakit hatiku.

Sakura POV

"Maafkan aku Sakura, Hinata. Aku bu-butuh waktu." suaranya terdengar bergetar. "A-aku ha-harus pergi." dia berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipiku.

'A-air mata? Naruto menangis?' pikirku.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku-"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Aku akan mengejarnya." hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Aku langsung berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto, janganlah menangis

Kami-sama, apakah ini takdir yang kau berikan padanya?

Naruto POV

Aku terus berlari menjauhi Hinata dan ... Sakura. Aku tak tahan lagi menerima semua ini. Meski sudah menjadi orang yang kuat, namun tak ayal kesedihan menghantuiku hingga aku menangis seperti ini.

'Biarpun kuat, kalau ingin menangis, lakukanlah' Selalu kuingat kalimat itu. Hal itulah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Lama aku berlari, lama juga aku merasakan sakit di dada sebelah kiriku. Aku rasa aku benar-benar tak kuat. Namun aku terus berusaha untuk melangkah. 'Lebih baik aku istirahat di sana saja.' batinku. Aku pun bersandar di pohon nan rindang itu sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadaku. 'Sebaiknya aku tidur di sini.' batinku. Aku pun mengambil posisi terlentang dengan tangan di samping tubuhku. Desiran angin malam yang dingin dan rasa lelahku membuat mataku terpejam dan aku pun tertidur.

Namun kenapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi?

Sakura POV

Susah sekali mencari Naruto. Apalagi sekarang aku kelelahan. Sebenarnya di mana kamu? Aku pun kebingungan dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Sampai pada akhirnya.

"Narutoooo! teriakku dan aku berlari ke arahnya yang telah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Bangun Naruto! Aku mohon! Sadarlah!" kucoba gerakkan tubuhnya. Namun dia sama sekali tak bergeming. Lantas aku memosisikan tubuhnya kembali dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku ambruk di badannya. Air mataku menetes perlahan.

"Naruto...maafkan aku...aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu...aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon sadarlah..." suaraku bergetar. Dan kemudian...

Aku pun tertidur bersamanya. Ya, bersamanya.

Naruto POV

3 hours later

Terbangun. Ya, aku terbangun. Entah mengapa rasa sakitku terasa hilang saat aku bangun. Aku pun mencoba untuk duduk. Namun... 'Tubuhku...kenapa berat sekali...' batinku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata ada Sakura di sana. 'Pantas. Ada Sakura-chan di sini.' batinku lagi. Aku pun menghela napas panjang. Lalu kubawa tangan kiriku untuk membelai wajah Sakura.

Kuhentikan gerakanku sejenak. Karena dia terbangun. Dia melihatku tersadar dengan wajah khawatir.

"Na-Naruto..." kami saling bertatapan dengan tatapan half closed eyes kami berdua. Kemudian dia mendekatiku dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia ingin menciumku. Namun tidak begitu rapat. Memberiku sedikit ruang untuk bernapas.

"Maafkanlah aku Naruto..." rintihnya sambil meneteskan air matanya dan jatuh di pipiku. Aku pun meraih bahunya.

"Tenanglah. Kau telah kumaafkan. Tetapi..." sedikit menggantung. Dan...

Sakura POV

"Tetapi ada balasan terhadap apa yang kau lakukan." posisi tubuhku di balik hingga tubuhnya yang di atasku sekarang. Dia mendekatiku. 'Apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Apa dia mau menciumku?' batinku.

"Ja-jangan Naruto...Ja-" terlambat. Dia telah melumat bibirku. Jarinya masuk di telinga kiriku. Memaksaku membuka bibirku untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh.

"Na-Naruto...he-hentikan...a-aahh" rintih diriku. Namun Naruto tak peduli. Kali ini semakin agresif. Lidahnya menjulur masuk ke dalam mulutku. Menjilati langit-langit marunku hingga membuatku berteriak tertahan.

"Hhhh...nnnn...Naruto..." sekali lagi dia tak peduli. Tangan kanannya mencari bagian yang menjadi sensasi semua pria. Dia pun membelai bagian itu. Membuatku merintih pelan.

"Naruto...sudahlah...u-uuhh" kali ini dia menghentikan gerakannya dan melepas ciumannya perlahan.

"Kau puas Naruto!" geram diriku.

"Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar puas." balasnya sinis. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah. "Kumohon. Jangan kecewakan aku lagi. Ini permintaan seumur hidupku." ucapnya pelan.

Aku pun tersenyum dan kemudian kuraih lehernya yang kucintai itu. "Aku janji Naruto." kataku dan kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

Kami pun tertidur dengan keadaan masih seperti ini. Naruto, arigatou. Aishiteru.

The End 


End file.
